


Roof Over Your Head

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: Carol invites Daryl inside for some cookies, but she doesn't want a dirty floor. Shameless smut.





	Roof Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not my usual universe and ship, but I think this turned out! :D Done per request for another fan for "Send Nudes Day", since smut is my strongsuit. Enjoy.

It was their third week  in Alexandria and things were calming down. Daryl was on Carol's porch like he often was, like a stray puppy who had no better home. Carol wandered out onto her porch and loomed over him with her usual saucy grin. "Made cookies."

 

Daryl chuckled, a grin crossing his pouty lips.  _ Housewife, my ass _ . He thought. This girl was playing possum, and it was a wise move. He, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to act in this new world. He had barely been inside those houses, they felt like cages. He spent most of his time brooding and looking out, painfully awake, afraid to leave his family unwatched in a new world.

 

She reached down to touch his hair, ruffling it for a moment before pulling her hand back in disgust. "Daryl, I'm going to hose you down out back. We have  _ showers _ now, pookie." She laughed.

 

"Lemme be." He said, though he was still in good spirits.

 

"Get inside and have some damn cookies, it's been weeks since I've seen you under a roof."

 

He was itching to spend a little time less than alone, and Carol was his favorite company. So with a sigh, he obliged, dragging his feet and heading inside.

 

After a few cookies, Carol studying him the whole time, she muttered, "Alright, this won't do. Can't have you in my kitchen like this...I just mopped."

 

"C'mon now," He laughed.

 

"Really Daryl. Let's get you a shower." She moved to push him up against the counter, grabbing him by the collar. At first he was shocked, but he begrudgingly obliged, not really one to say no to Carol.

 

She stripped him naked without much fanfare, pushing him into the shower and turning on the hot water. It all happened so fast he had no time to react. Through the loud sound of the running and splashing water he could be heard mumbling, "Ain't feel right, being in some rich dude's house."

 

"I'm not a 'rich dude'," Carol said, ignoring what he meant. "God, why aren't you scrubbing. Come here." She snatched up the soap and loofah, not minding how wet her sleeves were getting as she scrubbed him down. The brown water slowly started to come out clear as it swiveled down the drain, and she started to see the toned muscles under his skin that much more clearly as the dirt was scrubbed away.

 

Daryl, who had seldom caught the attention of a woman in his long years out in the woods with his brother, was smitten. He didn't know how to properly express it, but Carol's touch was  _ doing things _ to him. Things he didn’t notice how obvious they were. His cock sprang to attention, more firm and hard than ever as her soapy hands wandered downward.

 

“You want some help with that?” She still sounded matter-of-fact, like she always did, but there was an undercurrent of care and perhaps passion. She was looking right at his cock, and he was avoiding her gaze, at least for the moment.

 

There was a long, heated pause, and he swallowed nervously.

 

“Alright, suit yourself.” She said, continuing around to his back instead.

 

“Ah, shit, wait, yeah, I do.” He blurted out.

 

“Okay then.” She said with a coy smile, moving the soapy loofah and using her hand to slowly caress his hip bones, running her hand up and down his shaft slowly. She ensured he was squeaky clean, and then, watching for his reaction keenly, she moved down to his thighs instead.

 

As she picked the loofah back up and scrubbed away dirt and grime, she ran her free hand along his skin in soft swipes, feeling the muscular thighs from months out in the wilderness fighting for survival. They had grown strong together, and it meant something.

 

Daryl was eyeing her anxiously, rubbing the grime off of his face and hair as she worked on his body, just briefly, because he needed something to do with his hands. Then he reached down cautiously to squeeze the wet fabric on her shoulder. “Y’don’t mind gettin’ this wet?”   
  
“Nah, it’s fine.” She said with a silly smile.   
  


He didn’t talk much. But she could tell he wanted more. It pleased her to watch him squirming. His eyes were begging.

 

“You want me to finish you up?” She asked, purposely vague.

 

He stared, rolling his eyes a little and letting out a laugh. “You mean like,  _ finish me _ ?”   
  


“Well, only if you ask nice.”

 

“A’ight, yeah.” He agreed.

 

Her hand returned to where it had been and she took a far different form of touch as she stroked him in short and deliberate motions, taking care to caress the head with her thumb. Stoic as he was, he tried not to react to the intense waves of pleasure, but he had to lean over against the wall, squeezing into her shoulder just a bit more.

 

“Tell me you like it.”   
  
“Uh…” He swallowed. “Shit, damn near best I ever had.”

  
“Uh huh.” She smiled with pride as she worked him harder, faster.

 

It didn’t take much time for her to learn his subtle signs of pleasure, curling his toes, squeezing her shoulder harder, occasionally the blessed little moan. Within a few minutes she had him on the edge, feeling the telltale throb.

 

Feeling bold and empowered, Carol smiled to him and worked him a little harder. “Ask me for permission first. Don’t you dare cum without asking me.” She liked it when he spoke, and hearing him ask to cum, that would make her whole night.

 

“P-Please,” He muttered, drawing in a gasp. He’d been holding in an awful lot of moans, which made her feel a little cheated, but she would forgive him.

 

“Please may I what?”

  
“Cum.” He said, sounding almost embarrassed to say the word.

 

“Alright then, go on.” She said, feeling the release instantly, not just in the throb of his cock, but the tension of his muscles. It had been too long for him, and it showed. She smiled and wiped him off, stepping out.   
  


“Finish up, towel’s on the rack. You can keep sleeping outside like a dog, but there’s room at the foot of my bed.” And with that, she walked out to go clean the dirt off her kitchen floor.


End file.
